Pups stop a maniac
by pressurized
Summary: While on a walk in the forest, Skye is approached by a Rottweiler named Fang. He made a deal he knew Skye wouldn't refuse, but another pup heard him. Can he get help from anyone before it's too late?


**A/N: Remember when I told you in the notes in my first story about content not suitable** **for children? Well, this next story has it. I'll let you know where's the scene shortly. Enjoy.**

 **PUPS STOP A MANIAC**

* * *

It was afternoon in Adventure bay, and Skye just told everyone that she's going for a walk. Her friends agreed, but her parents somehow always worried about her. Eventually, they gave in and let her go, hoping she would be okay.

"Ah, nothing like some fresh air." Skye said to herself as she walked through the forest, unaware that some pup was watching her.

"So, it is true. She's alive. I always knew my parents were alive, but I thought she wasn't. I better keep an eye on her." He whispered to himself.

"Maybe I should bring Chase with me next time. That way, we can talk about our first date." Those Skye's words made the mysterious pup smile.

"I'm happy for her. Plus, I know Chase is a PAW Patrol pup so if…" But before he could finish.

"Well, well. Who do we have here?" The voice behind Skye made her jump and the mysterious pup gasp quietly.

"Who are you?" Skye asked, startled at the sight of the Rottweiler, who grinned.

"My name is Fang, and I came here for you." Fang then whistled and two more dogs appeared behind the cockapoo.

"W-what do you want with me?" She asked.

"I have a deal. You see, I've always wanted female bodies to play with, and I've been rejected 5 times." Fang replied, causing the mysterious pup to get wide-eyed.

"So?"

"So, I want you to meet me in the clearing of the forest in 3 hours. Come alone, or we'll hunt down your friends and kill them. Deal?"

Skye didn't want to do that, but she knew if she didn't do it, her friends would be in danger. Sighing, she replied, "Okay, you have a deal."

"Good. Remember, clearing, 3 hours, alone. By the way, you must not tell anyone about this." Fang replied.

Skye nodded and then quickly ran off. As soon as she was out of sight, Fang turned to his friends. "That's settled. Now we'll have someone to play with."

"But, what are we supposed to do to her?" One of the dogs asked.

"Easy, when she comes, I ask her some things, then we lay her on her back. I'll begin with pawing at her body while you two massage her gently. Remember, we don't want to injure her. Once we get what we need, you'll tie her up on the ground and I'll do the rest of the job." Fang explained before the two ran off to the clearing.

"Soon, very soon, you will be pregnant with me and no one will know what I did, except you! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He Laughed evily, unaware that the mysterious pup heard everything.

"Not if I have something to say about it. I better find someone to help." He whispered before sneaking off, intending to find one pup that could help her: her mate, Chase.

* * *

Meanwhile, the pups were playing hide-and-seek, except for Zuma, Aqua and Chase. After months of trying to get back at his sister for tickling him, Zuma finally managed to pin her down on her back and start tickling her everywhere, while Chase was judging.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Zuhuhuhuhuhuma! Nohohohoho! Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Aqua shouted through laughter. While the two were playing, Chase was pulled aside by someone. He broke free and turned around to see a cloaked pup.

"Hey! Who are you?" Chase asked, ready to pounce at him.

"Shhh. We don't want the others to hear us." The pup whispered before looking around. Once he was sure no one was around, he asked. "Are you Chase?"

"Yeah, why?" Chase asked quietly.

"Then you are mates with Skye, right?"

Chase tilted his head in confusion. "Yeah, why are you asking me that?

"Because I think someone is trying to rape her."

Chase was confused. "What do you mean? Why would that happen?"

The figure then pulled out a camera. "Because, I have the footage. Watch."

When he saw the footage, Chase looked disgusted.

"Ugh, that's nasty! But, thanks for the tip, I'll handle this."

"One more thing. Make sure no one sees you as you follow her." The figure said before walking off.

"Wait! I didn't get your name." Chase exclaimed.

The figure turned around. "You'll find out soon enough." Before turning back around and walking away. Chase was somewhat suspicious about this as he didn't know who was that pup.

 _Better not think about that right now. Skye needs my help before something bad happens._ He thought before running for the forest, forgetting the fact that Zuma was still tickling his sister.

"Ahahahahahahaha! Z-Zuma, stohohohohohop! Ahahahahahahaha! I gihihihihive up, juhuhuhuhust make it stohohohohop! Ahahahahahaha!" Aqua exclaimed through laughter as she was tearing up from laughing so much. Zuma stopped and looked around, noticing Chase was not here.

"Hey, where's Chase?"

* * *

 **WARNING: Read at your own risk. Not for children**

* * *

When Skye finally arrived at the clearing, she only saw Fang. Of course, neither of them knew that Chase was close by.

"Good, you're here. No one followed?"

Skye looked around. "No."

Fang smiled. "Good. Now we begin.

What neither of them, not even Chase knew is that the same mysterious pup that talked with Chase was watching out of sight. After 2 minutes of questioning…

"Okay, boys, on the back with her." Fang ordered and two dogs grabbed Skye's front paws from behind and gently laid her on her back.

"What's going on?" Skye asked, confused.

"Just answer what I ask you. Have you ever felt a male touching you?" Fang asked.

"Aside from your two friends holding my paws, only one, but it was more like hugs, kisses and nuzzles." Skye said, confused.

"I see. Which means no male ever did… this?" Fang asked as he started pawing at Skye's body, causing her to squirm madly. Fang noticed this and stopped. "Boys, massage her."

The dogs nodded and, as Fang began pawing at Skye's body again, she began squirming again, only this time not as much as the first time since the dogs massaged her shoulders. Despite this, she whimpered and held in her moans. Chase saw what they were doing and wanted to attack so badly, but he knew that would blow his cover too early.

Once he figured Skye wouldn't moan at all, Fang decided to do something a little different. He stood over her and began licking her body, making her flinch every time. Chase could feel her mate flinching and that made it clear she didn't like it one bit. However, Skye couldn't hold in her moans and, as she flinched, she even moaned. After 10 moans, Fang stopped.

"Now, how was that?" He asked.

Skye looked at him in fear. "P-please, d-don't do this to me." She pleaded.

But Fang ignored her pleads and motioned for his friends to tie her up. A minute later, she was tied to the ground, all paws spread out and the two dogs left.

"Now that we're alone, when I'm done with you, you'll be mine forever!" Fang exclaimed as he positioned himself over her. But before he could have 'fun' with her, something smacked him on the back of his head, causing him to fall down and then it kicked him, sending him flying into a tree.

When Fang finally stood up, he could see the dog in front of him.

"Where did you come from?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter. No male is going to rape my girl and get away with it!" Chase exclaimed seriously.

"Die, then!" Fang shouted as he leapt at Chase, only for Chase to use the taser on him, knocking him unconscious. Then, he turned to his mate.

"You okay, Skye?" He asked.

"Yeah, but how did you find me?" Skye asked as Chase untied her.

"Someone told me you would be in trouble. He didn't say his name though." Chase replied.

"Yeah. Thanks for saving me, Chase. I thought I was going to be raped by that dog." Skye said.

"No problem. I already called the police so he should be dealt with."

* * *

 **Okay, now it's safe.**

* * *

After the police took Fang away, Chase and Skye returned to the Lookout, where Brian and Miranda ran over to them, worry in their eyes.

"Skye! Oh, God, I was so worried!" Then Miranda sniffed her daughter and her blood boiled. "Oh, no! What happened to you?"

"Some dog made a deal with her, was pawing at her body, licking her and he nearly raped her."

Both gasped. "What?! Where is he?! I'll make him pay for that!" Miranda growled.

Chase chuckled. "Calm down, I already dealt with him, he's behind bars now."

Both sighed in relief. "I can't stand when someone tries to rape my children." Miranda replied.

Brian nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I don't want a maniac for a son-in-law. I need someone who I trust with my daughter. Like you, Chase."

Chase blushed from that comment. "I-it was nothing." He replied.

"Nothing?! You saved our daughter from a maniac and you're her boyfriend! That certainly isn't nothing." Brian pointed out.

"Yeah, not to mention, you're a great leader." Miranda agreed.

"I couldn't agree more." The four turned to the source of the voice and noticed a figure with a black cover.

"Who are you?" Chase asked.

"I don't take the cover off; someone else will have to do that instead." The figure replied.

"Well, who will do it?" Miranda asked.

"She will." He replied pointing at Skye.

Skye hesitated a little, but walked towards him. She got a hold of the cover and pulled it off. Both Miranda and Brian gasped loudly, but when Skye looked at him, she gasped even louder. There in front of everyone was…

"D-Duke? Is that you?" Skye asked in shock. Both Brian and Miranda were happy to see their son, but decided to wait their turn.

"Yes, it's me, little sis." Duke replied with a smile as he embraced Skye, hugged and nuzzled her. He then turned to Brian and Miranda.

"Good to see you too, mom and dad. Come on, group hug."

With that, Brian and Miranda joined the hug. When they separated, Duke asked them to leave them in private and they agreed. When they left, Duke took Skye to the forest so they could be alone. Once they arrived, Duke was out of sight, leaving Skye confused.

"Duke? Where are you?" She asked. A few minutes later, Duke tackled his sister from behind, pinning her down and rolling her over on her back.

"Surprise! You know I always wanted to do this." Duke said with a smirk.

"What? What do you…?" Skye couldn't finish her question when Duke began rubbing her belly. Skye started giggling for a minute before Duke picked up the speed and moved one of his paws to rub Skye's sides, making her burst into laughter."

"Ahahahahahahahaha! Bro, Cuhuhuhuhuhut it ohohohohout! Ahahahahahahahaha!" Skye exclaimed through laughter. However, unlike how she couldn't wiggle herself out of her parents' grasp, she managed to wiggle one of her paws free and started rubbing her brother's belly.

"Hey! Hahahaha! Stop!" Duke immediately stopped to protect himself from the tickles. Then, he smirked at his sister.

"Oh, it's on now!"

Both cockapoos then jumped at each other and began tickling the life out of each other. Duke would first tickle Skye, then every 5 minutes, the tables would turn and Skye would tickle him and vice versa. Finally, after 20 minutes, Duke managed to pin Skye so good that she couldn't wiggle out and then he starts tickling her full force. Skye was laughing the hardest ever. Her eyes were filling with tears and Duke could see her struggling to breathe.

"AHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOHOHOHOHOHOP! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Skye managed to scream out before tears started to run down her cheeks as she laughed like crazy.

Duke stopped and jumped off of her. He was now watching her laugh for 20 seconds before she started calming down. Duke got worried that he hurt her. When she finally calmed down, Duke started wiping her tears away while at the same time speaking, "Skye, I'm really sorry. I didn't know that would happen. You may be a ticklish pup, but you're also my sister. I didn't mean to hurt you." All the while his head was lowered.

Suddenly, he was pulled into a hug by his sister. "I know. For a second, I thought I was going to pass out, but you knew when to stop. I'm really glad to be close by you." She said nuzzling him and slowly rubbing his belly.

"Hehehehe! Me too, Skye. Me too." Duke replied, nuzzling his sister back.

THE END

* * *

 **A/N: As you can see, my stories even have these attempts. Anyway, my next story will be... well, I don't want to spoil the surprise. See ya next time.**


End file.
